Grand Piano
by Bakanda-In-The-Impala
Summary: Ciel was enjoying an afternoon in the sun, when all of a sudden he hears a person playing the old piano...Rated M for 2nd chapter soon !


Sunlight filtered through the slim, mahogany branches of the trees, casting long shadows in different designs and places on my body. The heat becoming increasingly warm upon my face, making a sigh of content escape my throat.

I very much enjoyed rare moments like these, finally finding some free time in my immense overload of papers that people from all over the world demanded me, a single 14-year-old to go through and read, give my opinion, and sign, incessantly. A sharp pain ran through my head just taking thought in what I had to return to and spend hours on every single day. How did my dear father in heaven continue to go on like this, still carrying that brilliant and charming smile upon his face that he showed to my mother and I every day?

A breeze swept through, making me shiver the slightest bit, multicolored roses petals following where ever the wind took them, mixtures of red, black, blue, and white circling together, creating a masterpiece.

Deciding to rest a while and take a seat underneath one of the many trees, I ran a hand carelessly through my teal locks, unconsciously. My mind wandered through many different subjected thoughts that always seemed to end up coming back to my demon butler, the one and only, Sebastian Michaelis.

I felt a dusty pink blush rise to my cheeks as the sadistic man overcame my thoughts yet again. Why did such a person have this kind of patronizing affect over me? I once again encountered myself spending minutes of my precious time, with images of him; his creamy white skin, locks of luscious ravenous black silky threads cowering that perfect face he's been blessed with. His tall, slim figure that swiftly moves throughout the Phantomhive manor, attending to all the chores that must be seen to, it's a wonder to all how this man does it all.

I had come to my senses after giving numerous amounts of thought, that I in fact did have strong affection towards my demonic butler. Whether he reciprocated back, was not of my knowledge, although I had wished there was someway I could find out, without impulsively doing an embarrassing action that would cause the raven haired to laugh in my face.

I'm sure he held no such feelings for someone like me, who he thought was just another selfish human being that had a soul in which he could take. A pang of sorrow of being rejected by the one I truly loved, ceased through my heart, making the cage around it feel as if it rattled and shook. I pushed away the agonizing feelings, letting my eyelid flutter shut, a little rest wouldn't hurt right?

I soon awoke after what felt like hours, in reality was most likely only minutes, as I noticed the sky had not darkened one bit, and held the soft light blue glow, with the hot ball of mass still shining brightly, rays of the comforting light cascading down from the top of the mansion, to the lush green grass around my feet.

I continued my way up the concrete stairs that led to the front doors of the Manor, the wind feeling as if it was kissing my face, a surge of happiness ran through me, enjoying the subtle warmness. I discreetly opened the dark oak door that held countless beautiful designs that you could trace all day, letting myself swiftly walk through the many halls. I had come to realize that almost everything about this mansion, withheld a bit of memories that contained my parents within them.

The many rooms and the copious amounts of extra space in the mansion never ceased to bring me the feeling of loneliness. Somehow, the largeness of the residence was able to fill the voids in my locked up heart.

It seemed every day I discovered something I had forgotten about my past in this spacious manse. Whether it be a canvas on a wall, a simple tea set that hadn't been touched in years, or even just a exquisite vase on a table that was only for show, yet the memory of how it came to be in there still lived on inside the minds of the ones left behind, unfortunately like myself.

Every room; the dining room, the kitchen, the living room especially, where on rare occasions, my father would play with me on the huge soft rug whenever he wasn't busy with his piles of work and people who would come in every day that he was to entertain and attend to.

As I roamed the halls, my hand glided across every bump and crease as I walked quietly, careful not to disturb the domestic peace. A smile crept it's way onto my face as a soft, light melody encountered it's way into my eardrums, filling them with the music notes from a piano.

Wait, a piano? The grand piano in the music room, the very last room down this hall?

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I quickened my pace down the hall, the perfection of the subdued piano piece becoming louder and louder.

As I began to encounter closer to the room, I slowed my pace.

Like a rat in the dead of the night, I slowly crept closer, my breath becoming more shallow, so not a single noise could be heard. Sebastian's hearing sense was of course, very supernatural, even the slightest whisper could stop the of sound from the heavenly music that the long, porcelain fingertips created.

My heavy heart pounded and hammered within its metal cage, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of my face. I had finally reached the large mahogany door that withheld the musician and the instrument they were playing. The door happened to be ever so slightly ajar, my slim body being able to fit it's way through, discreetly. When I entered, my eyes bulged wide as my mind tried to process what I was seeing.

My demonic, devilishly handsome, butler Sebastian Michaelis, had his back to me, playing the stark white grand piano in the middle of the natural lighted room. I gaped at what I had discovered, for it was something I'd never thought would have happened. Beautiful, clear notes resonated off the walls, creating a even more exquisite sound as the chorus of the piece had restarted again. Emotion flowed into the piano as Sebastian moved his body with the music that seemed to have entranced him, possibly making him unaware of his surroundings.

I ravished at the level of skill he possessed, not that I myself was not surprised, seeing as how my butler was most definitely capable of almost anything. Even if he had lived many years, and had time to require how to learn the sightly instrument, I envied at how flawlessly skillful he was. Fingers moved effortlessly, as if he had done it a thousand times before; making the piece more arrant as he continued. I leaned myself against the smooth, crack-free wall behind me, closing my eye, and raising my head, enjoying the pure sound course through my blood, making it pulse slowly and contently and warm my skin.

I shivered as the crescendo slowly made it's way up, the piano increasing in volume. I opened my eye a sliver to see that a warm yellow light rested gently on the heavenly player, as if the sun were saying that the man before me was an angel sent from above. I smirked, hah, an angel. The complete opposite of his type, in my experience, I had come to learn that angels are not always what they all say they are, some are nasty creatures, who could sometimes be called true demons in my eyes. I had never thought that a demon was the correct term for him, a "demonic angel" seemed to suit him better, although he would certainly call me foolish for thinking so.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a window had been slightly ajar, letting cherry blossom leaves flow into the music room, spreading around the floor. I smiled a rare smile, and I had soon realized that the piece was slowing, signaling that it was coming to an end, as the notes became softer and softer.

I let myself off the ashen wall and swiftly, but quietly made my way towards the raven-haired pianist. Sliding my person next to him on the what looked like recently polished pitch-black bench. "You never told me that you played the piano, Sebastian."

Crimson eyes bulged wide, and quickly drifted on me, "My lord, what are you doing here, I believe I recall you had left to take a stroll in the garden?" I gave a knowing smirk, blinking before responding, "I had come back inside, and heard somebody playing the old grand piano here, so naturally I would inspect whoever it was that had decided to use the instrument without permission."

Silence echoed throughout the room as my butler dressed in black sighed before he began to close the black lid that kept the music notes inside. Subconsciously, my hand reached out and grasped the top of his, but I quickly removed it, a dark blush creeping onto my already warm cheeks, making it undeniably embarrassing. "I apologize, I have no idea in the slightest why I made the gesture. S-Sebastian?"

I could feel his mischievous smirk bore into my being, "Yes, My lord?", he replied in a low voice. My heart pounded in it's cage, as I felt the heat rising to my ears, my blood pulsing through me. Now it was his turn to yet again, to confessedly embarrass the hell out of me, curse this goddamn perfect man.

"That piece you played...would you teach it to me? I found it to be very beautiful and I've a-always wanted t-to learn how to play the p-piano.", becoming frustrated at how much I stuttered and stumbled over my words, I stared at his angelic face confidently, waiting anxiously for his response. He gave me his signature smirk, a hint of mischievousness glowing in his eyes.

"Of course, young master.", he replied ever so politely as usual. Reaching his hands towards me, he grabbed me underneath my arms and gently placed me upon his lap. I blushed furiously, "W-what are you doing, Sebastian?!" He wrapped his arms around me, reaching to the ashen keys.

Feeling his warm breath down my neck, chills tingled down my back in a pleasure able way. "Now Master, if you wouldn't mind...", his silky voice laced with lust rang silently throughout the music room, as he placed his hands atop mine on the exquisite keys.

"We will go one note at a time, slowly and gradually get used to a faster tempo, wouldn't that be best, my lord?", his tone lowered in a seductive way, and I flushed red yet again. As time progressed on, I found myself getting the hang of it. Along with Sebastian's perfected teaching skills, I managed to learn the piece with much ease, smiling to myself ever so slightly. In the middle of the playing, my raven-haired demon swung around to take a look at the slight crease of my lips, "Something amusing, Young Master?"

My heartbeat quickened rapidly at the closeness of his face with mine and I looked him straight in the eye, "N-no why would you say such a th-thing, Sebastian?" He responded with an evil smirk, a lustful red glowing in his sultry eyes.

"Master, are you running a temperature? Your face seems to be quite flushed."

I knew what that sneaky bastard was referring to and I looked away to my hands underneath his larger porcelain ones. "I am not, Sebastian. Don't ask stupid and ridiculous questions." My inner childish side coming out, I whisked my hands away from his and crossed me arms, huffing a large sigh and I looked directly away from his, dare I say, beautiful face.

"Ciel..."

I gasped lightly and sharply turned my head to stare into his mesmerizing chromatic eyes. He gave his signature smirk and I felt my damned face heat up for the umpteenth time that day. He said my name...not Young Master or My Lord, or just Master, but MY actual name. My heart raced as I heard him say it incessantly, pulsing through my mind, the way his silky sweet voice carried it like he'd been born to say it with perfection. I hadn't realized how long I'd been spacing out, because he then took my chin in his skillful hands and opened his perfect lips to reveal the words I've desired to hear for what felt like centuries.

"Ciel...I love you.", his voice seductively decreased into a lower tone and shivers were sent down my spine. My eyes widened as he moved his lips to mine gently, I didn't have time to react as my body when into complete shock, frozen.

He then pulled back, sorrow clouding his eyes and hurt showing upon his features, "I see you don't reciprocate my love, do forgive my bold actions, young master."

Suddenly I did something I never thought I'd have then audacity for, and I took his face into my hands and gently placed my lips upon his soft ones. Sparks literally flew everywhere, for me at least, and I kissed him like I've done it a thousand times before. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his large hands snake themselves around my petite waist and bring me closer, as he moaned softly into the blissful kiss.

"Ciel, my love..", his lustful voice called to me as he pulled back and with caution, removed my eyepatch from it's usual premise. He sincerely smiled and my heart stopped at the sight, I opened my covered eye and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Sebastian Michealis."

_Well there you have it ! My first chapter of this story~ I'd like to make another chapter and make it a lemon ;O; but I need your reviews to help me decide (coughcough and to motivate me coughcough) XD _

_So please review and tell me if I should make this a sweet lemon in the second chapter ^~^ _

_Also, I'm awfully sorry for being dead for so long u_u...lots of horrible shif happening, but I won't get into that lawlz~ Anywhore, hope you enjoyed~ 3 _


End file.
